Diaries of Disaster
by Insert Badass Name
Summary: The diaries that mark the ending of one disaster and the beginning of another. One-Shot


_Diaries of Disaster_

_By Insert Badass Name_

_I do not claim to own anything but the plot of this story_

_All of the diaries are translated to English_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

I refuse to call you a diary, at least for now. I just fought with my big broth-_-_

No, he is not that anymore. I think that I'll call him England now. England and I just fought today and I won. I won the Revolutionary War, and I'll become an independent nation in a few days. I should be happy, but... I feel like I had lost more than I had gained. I had gotten land and freedom, but I have lost someone important to me...

He looked so crushed... he couldn't pull the trigger on me...

Well, George Washington did say that there is always a price for freedom...

_America_

* * *

><p>Dear Bastard,<p>

Italy cried again today. When Germany had commented that he didn't know how to fight and left, Italy broke down. He said to me that he reminds him of Holy Rome and how he protected him because he thought that Italy was weak. I knew it.

I knew it, I knew it. Germany must be Holy Rome.

No, I'm overreacting again. That bastardo is not the one that Italy loves. I have never met the bastard that made my fratello cry, but that potato bastard looks like what my fratello described. But he is not him; if he was, then he would have said that he kept his promise to Italy. Besides, Holy Rome and Germany are two different nations. I know that nations can change their names, like Russia did, but this is crossing the line!

Whoever doesn't keep their promise to my fratello will burn in Hell!

_Romano_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

The last Tsar was killed today. He and his family were my favorite humans and bosses of all time. Guess who killed them? My new boss.

He told me that it was for my country's well-being. For **my** well-being. He knew that I was close to them and he killed them. I could have stopped the White Knights, but General Winter stopped me.

He said that it was for the greater good, but my heart fell out when they died. It was black and blue. People call me names for that, such as monster, but if they saw me then, would they call me that? Would they?

Really, I wonder why I bother anymore...

_Russia_

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

Today, I talked to one of my ex-awesome citizens. She was a little girl about the age of 11, old enough to remember what country she was born in. I had asked what she thought about the awesome Prussia, but she didn't say what I expected.

She said... that it's not awesome, that **I'm** not awesome.

She said Russia was better. That **his** traditions and beliefs are far superior to my own. She also said that many people were thinking the same thing. That explains why I feel weaker everyday...

What if I become so weak that I won't be able to write anymore? What will I do then?

Bruder might never see me again...

Does that make me a bad brother?

_Prussia_

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

I have burned Jean' D Ark. I have no idea how to spell her name correctly, so I will just call her Jean.

Jean was considered to be a rebel to my country. She was a **woman** that brought down my armies and helped the French. That is enough of a reason for me to chop off her head, but Noooo! That's not a crime worthy of a punishment in my people's eyes. So, we eventually settled it out by saying that she would be burned for wearing men's clothing.

When she died, France had come up to me and had slapped me while tears were streaming down his face.

Was he attached to that human? He should know better than that... all humans die eventually and she was no exception. If she was a nation, she would have reappeared a few seconds later, unconscious, but she didn't. She was a mortal.

I hope that git understands that it's not my fault. He never attempted to save her when she was in my captivity. She spent at least three years there and that Frog did nothing to save her. It's not my fault.

If it's not my fault, then why do I feel guilty?

_England_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Why am I invisible? Why can't people see me?

My own pet bear can't remember my name...

Oh, wait, I had to get new bears every time another one die... maybe, that's why I keep on forgetting my newest bear's name...

Kumarri? Kunajimo? No, no... it's Kumajiro! Yes, Kumajiro! Why do all of my bears' names start with 'Kuma'? I should really change my style...

Oh yeah, I burned down America's capital today. England said that it would be 'for the greater good', but I felt really bad when I saw my younger brother in pain...

No, he hurt me! He never remembers me and always pins the blame onto me! He deserved that! He deserved to be hurt...

No one remembers me because of him...

_Canada_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Everyone calls me weak and then praise me for my skills. They ignore my older brother and assume that he's just an annoying ex-nation that curses, when in reality, he holds all of our nation's power. They just never bothered to ask him for help, except for Spain...

They're hypocritical. They say that we are weak and naïve, when my eyes are as open as ever.

Heh, now I'm being hypocritical... or is it ironic? I don't know.

Anyway, my eyes are closed all the time, but it's not because I like it... I don't want people to see me sad. My eyes shine in sadness all the time.

Romano told me that showing weakness is a no-no. He said that it will attract mean people, like Russia and England. That's why he cusses everyone out and away from him, because he doesn't want them to become close, to see his weakness.

Me. I'm one of his only weaknesses.

I do something else; I show that I am weak, an easy target. Then, someone else can protect me, so we don't show our nation's strength. They would not go after Romano since they would expect the same result.

I am not blind; I am one of the most observant countries in the world.

If only they could hear my music and realize that my favorite ones have no words; you can tell the tone by just listening to the tune.

If only they would listen to the music...

_Italy_

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

Hitler... it's all his fault.

I never wanted to gas the poor Jews... They were my own people, after all, but Hitler convinced me that they were making my natives forget about me. I had acted like a dumbkof and did what he said, and now I destroyed a lot of things.

I destroyed my people.

I destroyed everyone's trust in me.

I destroyed my friendship with Italy.

But... most of all...

**I destroyed Prussia**. My own bruder. Do you hear me? **I** destroyed Prussia, not Hitler...

If only I had resisted... if only I didn't destroy...

Then his country would still be alive. He would be smiling again, telling me that he is awesome, but now all he does is mumble about how he was never awesome in the first place.

Everyone gives me fake smiles... even my own Bruder...

_Germany_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I fought against the Black Sheep of Europe again. We did the usual thing; we said witty banter (well, at least on my side) and fought using swords, but he seemed... somber.

He also had a bruise on his cheek. When I had asked him about it, he shouted at me and threw his sword at me. He then ran away, into the woods. I quickly grabbed it and followed him to find out something dark about him and his brothers.

Scotland, Ireland, and Wales had surrounded him and were beating the living roses out of him, even though they knew that he was just in a battle with moi.

I just...

No. No nation can treat their brothers like that, even if it is an annoying one! I feel bad for Eyebrows...

I'll find a way to help him, somehow.

_France_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Japan... he has never liked me, has he? It was all an act, all an act...

He literally stabbed me in the back today. When I had my back turned with my eyes trained on the pandas, he struck my back with his katana. I had asked him previously why he had it, but he told me that he was going to use it to cut the bamboo. It made sense since we were surrounded by bamboo and I had never had never suspected that he would betray me like that.

It was the perfect cover.

He hurt me in more ways than one. Me, one of the oldest countries in the world, never thought that my own little brother would stab me in the back.

It had all started when Japan was a chibi. That first remark... he said that I was the setting sun while he was the rising sun. At first, I thought he was going to be like Hong Kong, but I was wrong. It took him a long time to admit that he was my brother while Hong Kong had immediately admitted it even though he was a bit grouchy whenever he says it. We disagreed on everything, even the metaphors about the moon. For a little while, I had thought that he hated me, loathed me even.

And I was right. He does hate me.

What did I do wrong? ...Everything...

_China_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

I remember Ancient Greece.

She was kind and loved fighting like me. She was as beautiful as the rainbow, like I would always tell her. She would thank me for the compliment, but she never said anything after that. She was in love with Rome, I could tell.

What broke my heart is when both of them died off and left Greece all alone. I was the Ottoman Empire at that time and I saw Greece as a mere child, but I was wrong.

When I went to take him, he fought back viciously. I never expected it... he even took down a bit of my empire! He never succumbed to my power and still hasn't. Even though he is now a damn lazy person, he still has more power than me.

And he knows that too.

Whenever he sees me next to Japan, I can always see the challenge in his eyes.

I always fight back

_Turkey_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

A huge tsunami hit Japan today.

For me, it was the equivalent of three heart attacks. It hurt my people and I more than it should have.

America (instead of paying his debts like a wise nation would) used his money to help me, like a good friend should.

Even China came to my aid, someone who doesn't like me anymore. I saw him hold back his tears, basically begging to know what had happened to his 'little' brother. I saw England give my country loads of cash while screaming at America to pay him back his debts so he could give more money to me. It was pointless, but a nice gesture...

I feel guilty for using the people I care for...

_Japan_

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

Big Brother refused to become one with me again. Doesn't he understand? I love him...

I think he's just playing hard to get. Maybe, he wants to see if I'll stay loyal to him even if he runs away from me, even if he rejects me.

Yes, that must be it. Even if that was the thousandth time I asked him, I'll ask again and again and again, until he gets the message.

Hopefully, he'll realize how much I love him

_Belarus_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

Poland and I were nearly caught by Russia and his allies today. Poland took a pipe to the head, but still managed to stand up and face him. That is something I have to admire; his bravery. I could never stand up to Russia unless I had a few other nations by my side, but Poland stood partially alone. Even though most nations think that he's gay and is 'weak' like a girl, he is a lot stronger than they think he is.

He has always been my friend. At first, I was always wondering why the heck I was with this guy, but I soon realized that it was because we had fought with so many others, that we stuck together like glue.

He would never betray me and I would never betray him

_Lithuania _

* * *

><p>Dear diary,<p>

I owe so much to everyone, but, most of all, my siblings.

Before they had met me, they were off on their own, in the snowy terrain. They must have died so many times that their minds must have been scarred forever, creating their psychotic personalities of today. They must have seen blood and massacres.

I had shown Russia's first sunflower and Belarus her first knife. It was so cute when they immediately loved them and kept crooning about how much they loved them, but it had cost my country a pretty penny to afford those.

When they had grown up, they needed more of those things, so I kept working more and more to give them the things they wanted, but it stopped me from visiting them as often as I would have. They grew upset and declared that they were their own nations, to help me. They were so thoughtful and generous that I wanted to give them a lot of stuff back, but I couldn't. My country was too weak, and it still is.

I wish I could help them... they have helped me for a long time...

_Ukraine_

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

I am a country. I am a country.

I am a country...

Am I? That British jerk says I'm not... but my people say I am! My people are above his... right? They have to be; their my people, not his anymore. We declared our independence. We have our own laws, our own life. He does not concern us anymore.

But why won't anyone recognize me...?

_Sealand_

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

Mama Greece died today. She said that it was for the greater good, but what is the greater good? Isn't it being selfish and choosing one over the other? What's wrong with the one she hasn't chosen? What's "bad"? Isn't it just perspective that makes something "bad"?

I don't know...

But I don't want to write anymore...

My dreamland's calling me.

_Greece_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Day after day after day after day I have to make these presents. And each day, I only get thirty minutes of rest. It's not enough sleep for me, but no one notices the black rings under my eyes except for Sweden. It's...

It hurts. My brothers don't notice how much it hurts, but the person who calls me his wife does. Why? Am I not important? I'm Santa Clause, for God's sake!

... Am I important?

_Finland_

* * *

><p>Dear Journal,<p>

I was talking to America today. He asked me if I was like one of those sparkly vampires from 'Twilight'. When I told him that I wasn't, he stopped talking to me and went over to England to talk to him instead. Apparently, I'm only interesting if I'm a vampire. I'm not! I just wear fake vamp fangs because I thought it would be funny, a joke even.

I was wrong; they thought that it wasn't fake, they thought it was** real**. They really thought that I was a vampire and avoided me because of that. Really, only England and Norway bother to approach me anymore.

I thought it was all a joke...

_Romania_

* * *

><p>We are all afraid that they will forget all about us. The others have already forgotten; America, France, Germany, and so many others. How could they forget their happy memories with us? Are we really that forgettable, like Canada? We them brought so much happiness before their 'brothers' and 'sisters' ever found them. Now, they just throw us away as their imaginations of the past.<p>

Are we not worth their attention?

_Flying Mint Bunny_

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

I tried to smile at Denmark today, but I couldn't, as usual. Why is it so difficult to smile?

I love him, I really do, but I can't smile for him. I don't know how. I used to smile everyday and show my emotions easily, but I lost that skill long ago. I always wonder why I lost it... why I lost my will to be happy.

How do you smile?

_Norway_

* * *

><p>I am not alive anymore, but I always watch the person I love the most. I'm in the sky, in the stars, in the moon. I have begun to doubt that I was even a country in the first place, but Italy stopped me from forgetting who I am and who I love...<p>

Italy, I miss you...

_Holy Roman Empire_

* * *

><p>Dear journal,<p>

Dad is using me, using us for the Revolutionary War. I feel the conflict in my citizens as we rage on, prepared for nothing but casualties. I hate it, I hate the fighting, I hate seeing the pain on New Hampshire's face as she fights the lobster-backs. I hate seeing all my younger and older siblings struggle while I take it in stride. Dad is proud of them, but not of me... and that hurts the worst.

I have nothing to depend on...

_New York_

* * *

><p><em>"There is a price for freedom."<em>

_"Whoever doesn't keeps their promises to my fratello will burn in Hell!"_

_"Why do I even try?"_

_"Am I a good bruder?"_

_"It's not my fault, but why do I feel guilty?"_

_"No one remembers me because of him!"_

_"If only they could hear the music..."_

_"Everyone gives me fake smiles."_

_"I'll find a way to help him, somehow."_

_"What did I do wrong? ...Everything..."_

_"I always fight back"_

_"I feel guilty for using the people I care about..."_

_"Hopefully, he'll realize how much I love him!"_

_"He would never betray me, and I would never betray him."_

_"I wish I could help them... they have helped me for a long time..."_

_"But why won't anyone recognize me...?"_

_"My dreamland's calling me."_

_"... Am I important?"_

_"I thought it was all a joke..."_

_"Are we not worth their attention?"_

_"How do you smile?"_

_"Italy, I miss you..."_

_"I have nothing to depend on..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Regret<strong>

**Determination**

**Curiosity**

**Doubt**

**Confusion**

**Fury**

**Awareness**

**Depression**

**Willpower**

**Realization**

**Bravery**

**Guilt **

**Hope **

**Friendship**

**Appreciation**

**Desperation**

**Laziness**

**Importance**

**Mistake**

**Worth**

**Education**

**Yearn**

**Stopping**

**These are the factors of disasters that everyone has to learn about**

**Each have a story, and each story has a moral to it**

**This moral?**

_**Never forget your past**_

There is a reason you have one

It makes you and it makes me

It is called History

And don't you forget it

_THE END_


End file.
